For many years children and young adults have been decorating the wheels of bicycles using all sorts of objects. For example decorative tubes can be fit over the spokes of a bicycle wheel and sized so that they remain radially fixed in position or allowed to slide along the spokes. Bicycle wheels can also be decorated by weaving strips of material such as crepe-paper through the spokes or weaving lengths of other material such as yard, string, etc. through the spokes. It is also known to provide small plastic decorations that clip to one or more spokes of a bicycle wheel.
In addition to decorating bicycle wheels it is also known to attach noise making devices to bicycles in such a manner that the noise makers are engaged by the spokes of a rotating bicycle wheel and thereby make “clicking” noise. An example of such a noise maker is a flap that can be attached to the front fork or rear frame of a bicycle and stuck by the spokes of a rotating wheel. A simple example of such a flap is a card that is clipped to the front fork or rear frame of a bicycle by a clothes pin. Another example of a noise maker is a balloon that is placed between the front fork or rear frame of a bicycle and the adjacent spokes of a wheel.
Other ways that children or young adults decorate the wheels of bicycles is by sliding thin, e.g., paper decorative discs between the spokes of a bicycle wheel so that such discs are centered over the wheel axles and rotate with the wheel hubs and spokes.
It is also known to attach reflectors onto the spokes of bicycle wheels and to attach battery-powered lights to the valve stems of bicycle wheels.
The present invention provides for wheel ornamentations which are attached to the hub of a wheel assembly in such a manner that the ornamentations are free to rotate with respect to the wheel hub whereby visual motion effects and/or sound effects can be realized.